Una dura lección
by Gemelos Hiwatari
Summary: Que pasaria su no dejaran a Raven meditar? Como Raven les dara a entender que necesita meditar para controlar sus poderes?
1. Default Chapter

May: ^^ Bueno como que de repente me dieron ganas de escribir sobre una de  
mis series favoritas.  
Salima: ^^ Te ayudare.  
May: ^^ Bien.  
Salima: T__T Enserio te agrada que este con tigo?  
May: ^^UU Claro porque lo preguntas?  
Salima: -__- Es que últimamente nadie me quiere cerca.  
May: Es por Kaira.  
Salima: ... ;__; Mejor empecemos con la historia.  
---------//////////////////////////////////// Y a si comenzó todo  
////////////////////////////////7------------------  
Capitulo 1: La decisión de Raven.  
Era un día cualquiera, en la torre de los jóvenes titanes, los chicos  
habían salido dejando solas a las chicas. Raven estaba meditando cerca de  
la ventana hasta que Starfire se le ocurrió invitar a Raven al centro  
comercial obvio que la reacción que tuvo Raven fue negativa y Starfire se  
alejo de ella esperando a que los chicos llegaran pronto.  
No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando nuevamente Raven fue interrumpida  
por Starfire para preguntarle quien era el que aria la cena de ese día.  
"¬¬** No lo se Starfire y sinceramente no me interesa"dijo extremadamente  
molesta.  
"Ah... ^^U Lamento haberte interrumpido" dijo alejándose de ella.  
Raven inicio nuevamente su meditación...  
"Ya regresamos" grito el chico bestia.  
Raven se harta de que la interrumpieran a si que sin decir nada se fue  
directo a su habitación.  
"Y ahora que le pasa?" pregunto el chico bestia un poco molesto por lo que  
hizo Raven.  
"Quizá la ahuyentaste con tu horrible aspecto" dijo Cyborg.  
" ¬¬**"  
"Lo mejor será dejarla sola" dijo en tono de sabio Robin.  
"Seria mejor si fuera mas expresiva" dijo Starfire en un tono triste.  
--En la habitación de Raven--  
"Estoy cansada de que siempre me interrumpan... Acaso no saben que tan  
peligroso es que libere mis emociones?" dijo Raven muy molesta paseándose  
por toda su habitación, después de unos cinco minutos paseándose se detuvo  
frente a su espejo..." Quizá sea mejor meditarlo con mis demás  
personalidades"  
--Dentro del alma de Raven--  
"Conocen el problema a si que... que es lo que proponen?" pregunto Raven.  
"Yo dijo que hay que darles una lección" dijo Raven de capucha verde.  
"Pero son mis amigos y no quiero hacerles daño" dijo la Raven de capa gris.  
"^___^ Yo creo que debo de tenerles mas paciencia" dijo Raven de capucha  
púrpura.  
"Pero si no me dejan meditar para mantenerla como les tendré paciencia?"  
dijo molesta Raven de capucha roja.  
"Y si le demostrara que pasa cuando mis emociones mandan?" pregunto Raven  
de capucha amarilla. Todas las personalidades de Raven voltearon a verla.  
"Es una buena idea pero como hacerlo?" pregunto la Raven de capucha gris un  
poco temerosa.  
"Tendría que ir alguien que sea como Starfire... o peor como el chico bestia"  
dijo Raven de capucha amarilla. Después de pensarlo un poco todas voltearon  
a ver a las Raven de capuchas gris, púrpura y verde.  
"Seria mejor si mas me acompañaran" dijo Raven de capucha púrpura.  
"Entonces irán cuatro" dijo Raven viendo a la de capucha roja.  
"Hora de la fiesta" dijo entusiasta Raven de capucha verde. Las cuatro  
diferentes personalidades de Raven se juntaron y formaron a una Raven de  
capucha de color vino y después se fue.  
--------------------////////////// Continuara  
//////////////////////////////----------------------  
May: -___- Aquí lo dejamos porque ya nos cansamos  
Salima: es que solo a nosotras se nos ocurre escribir a media noche  
May: es que no tenía sueño pero con pensar en que escribir me dio sueño  
Salima: y eso que te ayude  
May: -___- gracias, si no me hubieras ayudado no habría escrito mas de tres  
renglones  
Salima: ¬¬ y eso que escribes en la revista de Ángela  
May: Bueno es que es más fácil  
Salima: ^^ Nos veremos en el segundo capitulo  
May: Bye 


	2. El juego termina antes de empezar

May: ^^ Y estamos de regreso.  
Yamato: Repíteme... porque estoy aquí?  
Salima: ¬¬ Porque prometiste ayudarnos.  
Yamato: ^^UU Cierto, lo había olvidado.  
Salima y May: ¬¬**  
Yamato: ^^UU Mejor empecemos ya.  
May: Bien...  
Salima: como quieras...  
Treisi: Pero deben de acabarla hoy.  
May: Porque?  
Yamato: A si, se me olvido decirles que mañana saldremos de viaje los  
chicos.  
Salima: T___T y nos dejaran con las tres K?  
Treisi: Por eso deben de acabar hoy, para que puedan huir sin tener que  
pensar en la historia.  
Yamato: ^^U me imagino que con la noticia meterán un poco de drama, verdad?  
Salima y May: ¬¬** Tal vez...  
Yamato: ^^UU  
-----------El juego termina antes de empezar.-----------------  
Capitulo 2: Un paseo peligroso.  
6:00 AM  
Raven estaba acostada en su cama, no había podido dormir desde que salio  
del espejo y al ver la hora supo que en poco tiempo los demás se  
despertarían y empezaría el juego pero estaba tan nerviosa y ansiosa que  
sin querer tiro algunos libros que estaban cerca.  
"^^UU Mejor saldré antes de que destroce mi habitación" dijo nerviosamente  
saliendo de la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina.  
"Ya se ^____^ Les are el desayuno" dicho y hecho hizo lo que a cada joven  
titán le gustaba pero antes se hizo su desayuno.  
6:50 AM  
Robin se despertó un poco antes de lo acostumbrado ya que había percibido  
un aroma delicioso que venia de la cocina y pensó que Starfire había hecho  
el desayuno, al llegar al comedor vio los diferentes platillos y se sentó  
frente a su preferido y espero a que Starfire apareciera para darle las  
gracias pero luego noto que no estaba el plato de Raven sin embargo estaba  
el de Starfire pero no le dio mucha importancia.  
Después llego Starfire y se sentó junto a Robin.  
"Starfire, tu hiciste el desayuno?" pregunto Robin.  
"No, pensé que lo habías hecho tu" respondió confundida.  
"Buenos días" dijo entusiasta Raven desde la cocina. Robin y Starfire  
voltearon a verla muy confundidos y sorprendidos.  
"Bue... buenos... didi... as" dijeron los dos titanes quienes estaban  
sorprendidos por como Raven los había saludado.  
"Y que tal esta el desayuno?" pregunto ansiosa por su respuesta haciendo  
que algunos utensilios de cocina se cayeran y algunos se rompieran.  
"Tu lo hiciste?" pregunto Robin un tanto incrédulo.  
"^_____________^ A si es yo les prepare el desayuno" dijo Raven con una  
sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
"Esta delicioso, ^^ gracias Raven" dijo Starfire.  
"Porque lo hiciste?" pregunto Robin.  
"Que? T___T No puedo hacerle el desayuno a mis amigos?" pregunto Raven  
tristemente.  
"No, no quise decir eso me refería a que es raro que lo ayas hecho" dijo  
Robin extremadamente nervioso ya que no sabia que Raven fuera tan sensible.  
Después llegaron Cyborg y el chico bestia, al ver a Raven sonriendo se  
sorprendieron.  
"Raven esta sonriendo, oh creo que ya me volví loco" dijo el chico bestia a  
Cyborg quien estaba igual de sorprendido.  
"Entiendo que tu estés loco pero yo?" dijo Cyborg en tono de broma.  
"¬¬** que gracioso" dijo el chico bestia con ironía.  
"Gracias" dijo Cyborg.  
"-___- para que me molesto con un montón de chatarra?" dijo el chico bestia  
yendo con los demás.  
"Regresa aquí saco de pulgas" dijo Cyborg siguiendo al chico bestia.  
"Chicos apúrense o se enfriara su desayuno" dijo Raven feliz haciendo que  
mas utensilios se cayeran y rompieran. Cuando Cyborg y el chico bestia se  
sentaron y empezaron a comer Raven se fue hacia la gran TV. sentándose  
frente a ella, los demás no le tomaron mucha importancia hasta que  
comenzaron a escuchar sonidos de disparos y fue cuando voltearon y vieron a  
Raven jugando además de que ya había puesto un nuevo record en su  
videojuego, inmediatamente los chicos fueron con ella sorprendidos ya que a  
ellos les había costado mucho trabajo establecer ese record.  
"Pero como es que pudiste hacer eso?" pregunto el chico bestia sorprendido.  
"Es que siempre veía como jugaban y de tanto verlos me aprendí los niveles,  
las trampas, los ataques y hasta los trucos" respondió feliz haciendo  
explotar el control."^^UU lamento lo del control"  
"No hay problema lo reparare después" dijo Cyborg tomando el control.  
"Eso fue genial" dijo Robin viendo el nombre de Raven en la pantalla.  
"Que les parece si salimos a jugar al parque?" pregunto feliz Starfire.  
"Me parece buena idea" dijo Raven feliz corriendo hacia su habitación y  
regreso con un balón de fútbol americano. "Lista".  
En el camino Raven iba hablando con Starfire al mismo tiempo que destrozaba  
todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.  
"Porque destrozas todo lo que hay a tu paso, Raven?" pregunto Starfire.  
"^^ Acaso lo olvidaste? Mis poderes son controlados por mis emociones" dijo  
Raven haciendo volar un buzón."Es algo que no puedo evitar"  
"Y porque no te tranquilizas?" pregunto Cyborg viendo volar un puesto de  
periódico.  
"No puedo estar tranquila. Estoy de paseo con mis amigos y debo de estar  
muy feliz" respondió Raven haciendo explotar un semáforo.  
"Talvez debas de tranquilizarte un poco" dijo Robin en tono serio.  
"^^* De que serviría siempre me interrumpen?" dijo Raven un poco molesta  
por la conversación.  
"Pero creo que estas exagerando un poco" dijo el chico bestia viendo como  
se doblaban algunas señales de trancito.  
"Y porque de repente quieren que sea tranquila?, pensé que querían que  
fuera mas expresiva" dijo Raven muy molesta haciendo explotar un automóvil.  
"Si pero no tanto" dijo Cyborg frustrado de ver explotar todo lo que se  
cruzaba por el camino de Raven.  
"No puedo permitirme expresar algún sentimiento porque esto es lo que pasa"  
dijo señalando el camino que estaba hecho un desastre.  
"Pues no tenias que demostrar tu punto de esa manera" dijo el chico bestia  
sin pensar haciendo que Raven se molestara mucho.  
"Pues no había otra manera de que entendieran mi punto" dijo Raven con una  
aurora de color negro rodeándola.  
"Chicos no pelen recuerden que somos amigos" dijo Starfire tratando de  
calmarlos un poco pero fue inútil.  
"Pudiste haberlo dicho y ya" dijo Robin cansado de tantos gritos pero  
olvido que con eso vendrían mas.  
"Pues si no les gusta mi manera de resolver las cosas talvez... seria mejor  
que me fuera" dijo Raven entre enojada y sentida, claro nadie noto ese tono  
mas que Starfire.  
"Pues por mi esta bien has lo que quieras" dijo Cyborg molesto.  
"Pues eso haré" dijo eso y se fue levitando.  
"Creo que fueron un poco rudos con ella" dijo Robin recuperando la cordura.  
"Pero si tu también le gritaste" dijo el chico bestia tratando de  
defenderse.  
"Lo mejor será esperar que regrese" dijo Cyborg un poco mas calmado.  
"Y ahora a donde habrá ido Starfire?" pregunto el chico bestia.  
"Lo mejor será regresar y esperar a que ellas dos aparezcan" dijo Robin  
caminando hacia la torre.  
--Mientras Raven--  
Raven estaba triste no quería que eso pasara, se salio de control y ahora  
aparte de que seria reprimida por ella misma no podría ser una joven titán.  
Raven entro a la torre y se metió en su habitación estuvo ahí, pensando en  
como se había defraudado a si misma, se sentó a un lado de su cama donde a  
simple vista no pudieran verla y abrazo sus piernas hundiendo su cabeza en  
sus brazos y sin quererlo empezó a llorar y comenzó a tirar algunas cosas  
de su cuarto, estaba extremadamente triste y no quería verse a si misma  
para que se regañara, estuvo a si por un par de minutos hasta que sintió  
que la abrazaban levanto la vista y vio a Starfire sonriéndole.  
"Porque lloras?" pregunto Starfire.  
"No quería que esto pasara... Simplemente quería que entendieran que no puedo  
expresarme sin que pase algo... Todo se salio de control" dijo Raven  
recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Starfire, se sentía mejor teniendo a  
un amigo cerca aunque se tratara de ella.  
"Ellos tampoco querían que esto pasara... Fue un accidente" dijo Starfire  
tratando de reconfortar a Raven.  
"Crees que debo de... disculparme?" pregunto Raven sabiendo la respuesta.  
"^^ Creo que todos beberían de disculparse" contesto Starfire con una gran  
sonrisa.  
"^^ No sabia que podías ser a si" dijo Raven calmada y feliz aunque su  
habitación era un desastre.  
"Yo tampoco sabia que podías ser tan sensible"dijo Starfire.  
"Entonces estamos a mano" dijo Raven comenzando a reír un poco, Starfire la  
miro un poco extrañada y después empezó a reír con ella. Cuando los chicos  
llegaron y escucharon risas que venían de la habitación de Raven fueron a  
ver que pasaba y al llegar vieron a Starfire y a Raven saliendo de la  
habitación sonrientes, Raven al ver a los chicos se puso seria y se acerco  
a Robin.  
"... Chicos quisiera disculparme por la manera en que les quise demostrar que  
me dejan meditar un poco mas" dijo Raven en un tono de arrepentimiento.  
"Bueno Raven nosotros también queríamos disculparnos por que siempre te  
interrumpimos" dijo Robin.  
"^^ Bien pero que no vuelva a pasar" dijo Raven en broma.  
"¬¬ No que no sabias hacer bromas?" pregunto el chico bestia.  
"Pero si yo soy el rey de las bromas" dijo Cyborg en pose de ganador. Y a  
si iniciaron una pelea Cyborg y el chico bestia para ver quien era el mejor  
bromista mientras Robin se iba a su habitación para descansar un poco,  
Raven entro a su habitación y después de un tiempo salio siendo la misma de  
siempre.  
"Parece que todo regresa a la normalidad" dijo Starfire sonriente siguiendo  
a Raven a la sala.  
"Pero con algunos cambios pequeños pero confortantes" dijo Raven mientras  
se sentaba frente al televisor.  
"Podrías enseñarme a jugar?" pregunta Starfire sentándose al lado de Raven.  
"Crees poderme ganar?" pregunto Raven retóricamente.  
"Si me enseñas quizá ^^ después de todo el alumno siempre supera al  
maestro" contesto Starfire comenzando a jugar con Raven.  
  
May: -__- Es un fin un tanto extraño.  
Yamato: Pero esta bien.  
Treisi: ^^ Dejen Review  
May: Bien eso es todo.  
Yamato: ^^ Bye 


	3. Nuevos chicos, nuevos problemas

Kaira: ^^ Estamos de regreso!!  
Kai: ¬¬ ni que fuera para tanto  
Kaira:¬¬ amargado ^^ pero esta vez te gustara lo que escribiré "querido  
hermano"  
Kai: .___.  
Kaira: ^^ Empecemos  
Kai: ¬¬ pero si tu eres la que escribirá  
Kaira: -___- siempre arruinando mi diversión, ^^ Comenzare  
-------------------- Sack y Sam --------------------  
Los jóvenes titanes estaban en un parque jugando, Starfire hablaba con  
Raven, el chico bestia y Cyborg discutían sobre la comida y Robin veía  
divertido a Cyborg y al chico bestia.  
Todo estaba bien hasta que llegaron una chica que parecía tener 7 años y un  
chico que parecía tener alrededor de 15 años, ambos tenían el pelo de color  
rojo, se sentaron un poco mas delante de Starfire y Raven, los chicos  
conversaban diversas cosas hasta que la chica dijo que había que entrenar y  
el chico le contesto que había mucha gente y ella le dijo que no importaba  
si tenían cuidado además de que aumentaría su destreza, se pusieron de pie  
y se fueron en direcciones contrarias, Raven y Starfire miraban curiosas lo  
que hacían ya que habían escuchado algo de su platica.  
"Listo?" pregunto la chica.  
"Mas listo no puedo estar" respondió.  
El chico corrió hacia ella juntando sus manos a la altura de su pecho, la  
chica solo lo cerro los ojos, cuando el chico la golpeo no ocurrió nada ya  
que sus manos estaban en el estomago de ella y lo traspasaba, eso lo dejo  
un poco sorprendido, la chica aprovecho, tomo las manos del chico y dio un  
paso atrás sacando las manos del chico de su estomago, el seguía un poco  
confundido y la chica lo levanto y lo arrojo casi hasta donde el había  
comenzado a correr, los titanes estaban sorprendidos.  
"No sabia que tenias esa habilidad" dijo el chico poniéndose de pie.  
"^^ Podría decirse que estamos a mano... Ahora me toca a mi"dijo y se tele  
transporto justo atrás del chico el cual ya esperaba que hiciera eso, se  
volteo lo mas rápido que pudo pero era demasiado tarde, la chica ya lo  
había pateado mandándolo a volar otra vez, ahora estaba en el lugar de la  
chica, el se levanto y antes de que la chica hiciera otra cosa el voló  
hasta llegar a ella, de sus brazos salio fuego el cual iba hacia la chica,  
ella no pudo escapar ya que el chico la había inmovilizado así que solo  
cerro los ojos esperando poder escapar traspasando el ataque del chico pero  
no fue así.  
El chico sonrió y se elevo mas esperando a que el polvo que había levantado  
se dispersara y cuando al fin se había dispersado se encontró con la chica  
tirada en el suelo con varias quemaduras, el suspiro y bajo para ver como  
estaba.  
"^^UU Creo que me pase" dijo el chico levantando a la chica.  
"-__- Y yo creo que necesito entrenar bajo presión" dijo la chica mientras  
se acurrucaba en los brazos del chico "No podré tele transportarnos, estoy  
muy cansada"  
"No te preocupes ^^ te llevare volando" dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa  
pero se desvaneció cuando vio que la chica ya no le respondía y eso quería  
decir que se había desmayado. Los titanes se acercaron al chico.  
"Eso fue sorprendente" dijo entusiasta el chico bestia.  
"Ella esta bien?" pregunto preocupada Starfire.  
"No hay problema, ella solo esta cansada" respondió el chico levitando un  
poco y estaba apunto de irse.  
"Espera, quien eres?" pregunto el líder de los titanes.  
"Yo soy Sack y ella es mi hermana Sam" respondió acercándose a los titanes  
ya que sabia que se acercaban mas preguntas.  
"Yo soy Robin y ellos son..." fue interrumpido por Sam que estaba  
semiconsciente.  
"Starfire, Raven, chico bestia y Cyborg..." dijo entrecortadamente ya que  
estaba muy cansada.  
"^^ Tu mejor descansa, yo me are cargo" dijo eso poniendo su mano en la  
frente de Sam para que se durmiera. "Ya que están echas las presentaciones...  
que les parece si vamos a un lugar mejor para hablar?"  
"Bien, síguenos"dijo Robin comenzando a caminar hacia la torre. Al llegar  
se sentaron en la sala, Sack se sentó y recostó a la cabeza de Sam en sus  
piernas, Starfire le había ofrecido su habitación para que dejara a su  
hermana descansar pero el dijo que no y que mas adelante se darían cuenta  
del porque.  
"Y de donde vienen?" pregunto Cyborg.  
"Pues eso no lo recordamos, hace mucho que hemos estado viajando que ya no  
me acuerdo de donde venimos y dudo que ella quiera hablar de eso" respondió  
un poco triste Sack mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermana.  
"Y donde viven?" pregunto Starfire  
"^^U pues no tenemos un hogar fijo" respondió un tanto divertido  
"Podrían quedarse aquí" dijo el chico bestia mientras veía a los demás  
"No quisiera causarles problemas" dijo un poco nervioso.  
"No puedes causar mas que el chico verde" dijo Cyborg  
"Entonces, aceptas ser uno de nosotros?" pregunto Robin  
"^^ Bien, nos quedaremos" dijo sonriere viendo a su hermana  
"Te mostrare tu habitación" dijo Starfire caminando hacia las demás  
habitaciones.  
--  
"Tu que opinas, Raven?" Pregunto Robin viendo a Raven  
"Ya veremos como son en realidad" dijo eso y se fue a su cuarto.  
"Habrá que darles tiempo" dijo Cyborg  
"^^ Es hora de que haga la comida" dijo el chico bestia desde la cocina  
"A no esta vez lo haré yo, quiero comer comida de verdad" dijo Cyborg yendo  
hacia la cocina para sacar al chico bestia.  
--  
Starfire lo llevo hasta su habitación que estaba junto a la de Raven,  
cuando entraron Sam empezó a quejase estando dormida lo cual hizo que Sack  
palideciera un poco.  
"Starfire sal ahora mismo" dijo un poco alarmado  
"Pero porque?" pregunto viendo a la chica que se movía y quejaba en los  
brazos del chico.  
"Demasiado tarde... Starfire... metete debajo de la cama y no salgas hasta que  
te lo diga" dijo mientras ponía a su hermana en el suelo, Starfire hizo lo  
que le dijo y veía atenta lo que hacia, Sam comenzó a brillar tenuemente y  
estaba a dos centímetros del suelo, Sack tenia sus manos en la cabeza de la  
chica y comenzaron a brillar y así estuvo por un tiempo hasta que Sam  
parecía calmarse, Sack fue junto a Starfire, Sam brillo con mas intensidad  
y un fuerte viento con algunos rayos invadieron la habitación por un corto  
tiempo, después todo volvió a la normalidad.  
"Que fue eso?" pregunto Starfire viendo que la habitación estaba intacta.  
"Cuando mi hermana se agota demasiado pasa esto, ella no puede pasar mucho  
tiempo agotada ya que eso haría que sus poderes se salieran de control,  
necesita mucha energía para controlar sus poderes y un agotamiento excesivo  
causaría un desastre total, lo que hice fue transferirle algo de mi energía  
para que tuviera mas tiempo para recuperar su energía perdida y el brillo  
con rayos que viste y sentiste es la energía que estaba tratando de  
transferirle, su cuerpo siempre la rechaza al principio pero después la  
esparce y la absorbe, lo mismo pasa conmigo pero no es tan seguido ya que  
tengo casi total control de mis poderes" Dijo mientras levantaba a su  
hermana y la ponía en la cama "Te pedí que te metieras debajo de la cama  
porque mientras ella aun no absorba la energía y tu estas en contacto con  
ella, tu serias quien la absorbería"  
"Es por eso que no querías que se quedara sola?" pregunto acercándose a  
Sack  
"^^ Al menos ahora esta bien, estará mejor para mañana" dijo sonriente  
"Que edad tienen?" pregunto viendo a la pequeña  
"Yo tengo 15 y ella cumplirá los 7 dentro de poco ^^ pero a ella le importa  
mas su tamaño ya que dice que dentro de poco me superara... aunque quizá  
tenga mi tamaño cuando tenga 14" dijo mientras veía el cuarto  
"Porque lo dices?" pregunto curiosa  
"Casi tiene siete años y me llega a la cintura" dijo sonriente  
"^^ la quieres mucho, verdad?" pregunto al ver una gran sonrisa al hablar  
de ella.  
"Claro que..." fue interrumpido porque una almohada lo golpeo en la cabeza.  
"Déjame dormir" dijo Sam mientras se hacia bolita en la cama.  
"^^ Creo que ya esta mejor" dijo Starfire viendo a la pequeña.  
"¬¬ No esperaba que se recuperara tan rápido"  
Continuara...  
--  
Kaira: ^^ Vez? Te dije que te gustaría  
Kai: ¬¬ me las pagaras  
Kaira: Por ahora no tiene mucho que ver con el tema principal pero con el  
tiempo le daré forma  
Kai: ¬¬ aja 


End file.
